


'Till the World Remembers Your Name

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Creativity | Remus "the Duke" Sanders is a Bank Robber, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, I am not romanticising the police force in this, Logan is a Cop, Logic | Logan Sanders Goes Feral, M/M, Yes Really, but he goes feral and quits, but if a sympathetic character who is also a cop at one point makes you uncomfortable, honestly this is a wild ride, i dont know how to tag that, mentions of giving someone disturbing mental images, then dont read this I guess, this is a crime, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Logan and Remus stared at each other, the former attempting to process what was going on, the latter just obeying the police chief's orders, gazing at Logan in wide eyed shock as he was lead out the bank and into a waiting police car. Officer Logan Croft watched as his soulmate was taken away.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	'Till the World Remembers Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I was going to write the warning stuff here but I put it in the tags so make sure you read the tags please.

Remus swung the bag over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the vault, throwing a wink over to the security guard crouched in the corner. This was really getting too easy!

All the customers who had been in the bank when Remus walked in, were now crouched or curled up in various places around the room, mostly on the floor, with so many disturbing images running through their minds that none of them was capable of stopping him in the slightest. That was Remus' power - give anyone nearby disturbing, gross or weird mental images that would distract them to the point that Remus could do anything he liked!

So now he was the most notorious serial thief and number one public nuisance of this town, constantly stealing stuff and then just dumping it in the river or running round the town throwing it everywhere. He had never been caught, or even come close. He might even had said it was getting a bit boring, but it was nothing destruction of public property couldn't fix.

A thought came to him, as he stepped over a woman lying on her back staring at the ceiling, it would be nice to be around someone for once who wouldn't go catatonic if he didn't keep his thoughts in check, or call the police if they recognised him. He shook his head to try and dispel the thought. It had been intruding on his mind a lot lately but, again, it was nothing that filling someone's penthouse full of feral cats wouldn't fix.

\-----

Logan was not having the best day. He'd been put on parking meter duty yet again, despite the fact that he'd been a fully qualified police officer for three years now. Truly his job sucked, but more importantly he hated being associated with an organisation so vile as this one. He’d joined the police force when, due to a wonderful combination of white privilege and general ignorance, he had been largely unaware of quite how evil the system was, and how impossible it would be for him to make a difference for good at all.

Obviously the logical solution was to just quit, but a strangely large part of him wanted to go out with a bang.

Then he got the radio message that the panic button at the bank just a few streets away had been pressed, and the nearest patrol cars were on the other side of town. The message wasn’t really meant for him, and he had not been instructed to help out with the disturbance, and he had already gotten a warning once before about leaving his post, so really he shouldn't go investigate.

Logan found he didn't care one iota for what the damn cops thought he should do.

He went to investigate.

Officer Logan Croft stood in the door of the city bank and surveyed the carnage. There was a rather concerning quantity of people lying on the floor, most of them holding their heads, with a variety of expressions that all came under the heading 'grimace'. Broken glass and electronics covered the floor and a very large hole in the back wall revealed the door to the bank's vault standing wide open with most of its contents removed.

Logan’s power was to remain completely emotionally unaffected by any situation, person or sight, rendering him scarily calm in a crisis such as the one before him.

Then he laid eyes on the cause of the issue.

A man was standing in the middle of the room with a manic grin on his face and a giant sack over his shoulder. His hair was a complete mess, he had a very ratty looking moustache, his eyes had distinct purple bags under them, and for some reason he was wearing a costume burglar's outfit complete with the word SWAG written across the bag he carried. Even from a distance, Logan could tell just how green the man's eyes were.

Logan felt his heart rate speed up.

What? This was not supposed to happen. He was feeling adrenaline start to kick in, fear, a strange fluttering in his stomach. The whole point of his power was that he could silence his emotions in any situation, so why was he _feeling_ things _now_?

Logan looked right at the oddly handsome man in front of him and felt a shock of dread and excitement stab right through him. There was only one explanation for why he was suddenly unable to use his power...

"Why aren't you having a break down?" The man demanded in a nasally voice, the grin dropping from his face, replaced with confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Then beg! Nah, I'm kidding. You're supposed to be getting horribly disturbing mental images right now but you don't even look the teensiest bit upset" he pouted, stomping his foot.

"Disturbing mental images...ah. You're Remus, the low level villain." Logan frowned. "I appear to be unaffected by whatever you might be trying to make me see. I am also finding my own ability seems to be malfunctioning." It was true. With each passing second Logan was _feeling_ more and more, so many things he could not define. They started in his chest, some of them sitting there heavy, some buzzing around (figuratively speaking), and then spread throughout his body, making his hands jittery and his toes tingle and his stomach churn.

It felt... _wonderful_.

A realisation began to spread across Remus' face like dawn breaking, his face splitting back into that wide grin. Wait, why was Logan thinking in metaphors all of a sudden?

"But that means-"

"Alright, drop the bag sir, and walk out with your hands up." The voice of the police chief cut through the room as several constables stormed in, handcuffs at the ready.

Logan and Remus just stared at each other, the former attempting to process what was going on while the storm of emotions swirled through him, the latter just obeying the police chief's orders, gazing at Logan in wide eyed shock as he was lead out the bank and into a waiting police car.

Officer Logan Croft just watched as his soulmate was arrested and taken away.

\-----

Remus was languishing. He’d been dumped in a holding cell at the police station while the authorities tried to work out how to deal with him without falling to the effects of his mind powers.

He wondered what his soulmate would do about the situation. Would he come forward and say he was Remus' soulmate and therefore would be able to deal with him? Or would he keep quiet?

Remus blew a raspberry at the heavy iron door.

Being a cop _really_ didn't suit his soulmate. Mostly because all cops are bastards and Remus didn't think the universe would have given him a bastard for a soulmate. He was enough bastard for the both of them, though in a different way.

Also his soulmate was really hot but the hideous uniform ruined that.

Anyway, Remus was languishing. He thought he was quite good at it but boy was it boring. He had already unscrewed his bed from the wall with just his fingernails and he'd only been there a few hours. There wasn't anything else to do in the cell and Remus was wondering how long it would be before he gave in to temptation and started trying to eat his was out.

As it happened, Remus didn’t have very long to wait.

There was a scraping of metal that sounded so awful Remus quickly tried to memorise it for next time he needed to torture some authority figure with his mind. The door opened with a horrid squeal and there, standing in the hallway, with a wonderfully indifferent look on his face (that Remus found himself desperately wanting to break by any means necessary), was his soulmate.

"Salutations. As you probably know I am your soulmate, Logan Croft. Technically my full title is Officer Logan Croft but I detest that and, given what we are about to do, I don't think I will hold the title much longer."

Remus bounced over to the door, practically vibrating with excitement and pent up energy from being bored for so long. "I'm Remus Duke! But I think you already know me~" he exclaimed with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and a little shimmy towards Logan at the end. It had the desired effect of making man's cheeks flush a little, and his stance relaxed just a bit.

"I considered telling my superiors we are soulmates and then lying that I would visit you to work out how best to escort you to a more secure cell. Then I realised I do not particularly care about making this easier. The harder it is, the more attention will be drawn and I believe you have quite the flair for the dramatics. I also find myself inclined to make a bit of a statement. We shall be successful no matter what, that is almost guaranteed, but how we go about this is down to you."

"Logan, dorkling, your voice is very sexy but what the fuck are you talking about?"

The man in question gave a start, opened and closed his mouth several times, before saying "I am breaking you out of here and then we are likely going to go on the run."

Remus gasped. "OOOhhhh that's so romantic! I love it! Come on then!" He grabbed Logan's arm (the man had muscles, he realised gleefully) and dragging him towards the stairs. He barrelled through the double doors at the top, Logan now running along side him, and paused at the edge of the main room. It was full of cubicles and desks and police officers and the occasional person brought in for questioning. Beyond that lay the main entrance and freedom.

He looked across at Logan who was fiddling frustratedly with his official badge that wouldn't come off his shirt. Remus knocked his hands away, took hold of the badge and yanked. There was a tearing of fabric and the badge came away in his hands with ease. He handed it back to Logan with a grin that he was delighted returned as the other man's lips curved into a slow smile and damn if that wasn't hot.

Logan half turned away from him, towards the middle of the room, pulled back his arm, yelled out "duck!" then hurled his badge across the room with so much force it embedded itself in the far wall. Remus shrieked with excitement, grabbed Logan's arm, and charged forward again, heading for the doors and not caring about the obstacles in the way.

Together, hand in hand, they crashed into the nearest cubical wall, scrambling up onto a desk, and letting out a shared triumphant laugh. The people in the room seemed to have finally noticed what was going on shrieking and trying to get out the way.

Remus sent a kick at the nearest computer, cheering as it went crashing to the floor, then they were off again, running across desks, sometimes leaping over cubical walls, sometimes just barrelling right through them. Anything that got under their feet was either crushed or kicked to the floor, leaving a trail of chaos on their wake.

A wild yell of laughter tore itself from Logan's throat as they both took a running jump between two desks, and Remus threw back his head to cackle with him. All around the room officers were crouched and curled in whatever safety they had managed to find as Remus' power went wild with sounds of squealing metal and raging flames and slashing motions and writhing shadows. They were powerless to stop the wild storm that tore through the room.

Only the man at his side was immune and the thought of just having someone who he wouldn't have to worry about traumatising was enough to send Remus from ecstatic to completely elated.

The doors were in sight as Logan paused on top of a table and turned back to the room. His eyes burned and his hair was wild and every part of him seemed to be humming with energy. Remus thought he had never see someone look so alive.

He paused for a second as if thinking what to say and then..."Fuck you all!" Logan grabbed a paperweight and threw it at the glass double doors. There was a deafening crash as the glass exploded outwards into the parking lot - luckily there was no-one in the way - and they jumped off the table together, running out into the sun, crunching across glass shards, to the waiting car Logan had left by the door.

Remus threw himself into the passenger seat with a whoop, throwing his arms round Logan the moment he got in the car. For a second they gripped each other, then Logan turned to the steering wheel, still with Remus latched around his neck, before they were tearing out the parking lot and heading away from that measly dead-end little town, their shrieking laughter ringing in the air long after they had disappeared over the hills.

\-----

Logan had never felt so alive. He couldn't fathom feeling any more alive than this but the light and laughter in his soulmate's eyes promised so much more to feel.

They had paused for a few minutes outside of the town so Logan could change into normal clothes, leaving his uniform by the side of the road. Remus had wanted to set it on fire but, as much as the idea appealed to him, Logan didn't fancy accidentally starting a forest fire.

Then they had continued driving, keeping away from towns, just watching as the landscape slowly changed around them. Sometimes Logan has talked, info-dumping theories as to what might be at the bottom of the sea and Remus listening enthralled, occasionally chipping in to give his two cents. Logan had never felt more listened to. Sometimes Remus had talked, regaling Logan with stories of his escapades that he was sure must have been exaggerated for dramatic effect. But mostly they just sat in quiet together, faint smiles on both of their faces, sneaking secret glances at the other.

Now they were sitting on the bonnet of Logan's beat up car, on the crest of a hill with the whole world stretched out below them. The sun was setting right ahead of them, bathing everything in a beautiful pink and gold glow, resting in Remus' eyes and making them seem to emit the light themselves. From this close, Logan could see every tiny scar on Remus' face and arms. A gentle breeze was stirring his wild hair. He looked so carefree, so dangerous, but so beautiful, like a forest fire. But in that analogy Logan was not the water that would try to fight it, or the wood that would be burned, he was another, smaller flame, just on the brink of being swept up and consumed, becoming part of that great destructive energy with him.

Logan had never been poetic, he never had the emotion for it and when he did it was easy to crush. But sitting there, with the one man in the world whose mere presence made emotions run free, Logan felt like he could write a thousand poems and it would never be enough to describe what he felt.

"Did you know dork means whale penis?" Remus' voice broke the near-silence.

Logan looked at him, trying to get his sluggish brain to register what he'd said.

"What I'm saying is I called you a whale penis, affectionately though." Remus grinned at him.

Logan's brain finally caught up. "I did know that actually. Its is quite fascinating really, the way language changes so words that would once have been incredibly rude eventually become normalised enough to be mild insults. And vice versa is common, for example the word fuck originally meant to hit or strike but the meaning changed."

He looked back at Remus, who was staring at him still with that manic grin, but there seemed to be something softer in it, especially in those glowing eyes. He felt a calloused hand cup his cheek with far more gentleness than he would have first thought the man capable of.

Remus' eyes flickered down to Logan's lips, a question in his gaze. Logan gave an almost imperceptible nod before Remus was leaning closer, and Logan's eyes were fluttering shut.

For a moment if was just a brush of lips, a soft press of them together, then Logan tilted his head, opening his mouth a fraction. Then Remus was pushing him back, swinging a leg over him so he was sitting in his lap. Then he was kissing him with bruising force, biting his lip, exploring his mouth with his tongue. And Logan was kissing back with just as much passion, pouring every ounce of the overwhelming feelings that shot through his every nerve into that kiss. With soft gasps, and tiny sighs, and so, so much love, fire and flame devoured each other.

\-----

"There. Now try not to break it this time." Logan stepped back to admire his handiwork. Remus, or the Duke as public knew him, flexed a little in his costume, swinging his mace over his shoulder just to show off for his soulmate/tech genius. This was the fourth version of his weapon that Logan had build for him, each time making them more advanced, and each time they ended up destroyed in increasingly ridiculous ways.

"I'll try, dork, but I cant promise anything. You know how thick these politicians’ skulls are."

"Remus," Logan said with a warning look that the man in question liked very much, "I thought we agreed no deliberate physical harm to any person."

"Relax! I'm kidding...Or am I?"

"Remus Croft!" Logan barked out his name but then his expression turned soft. "You know I just want you to stay safe. Being a vigilante is no life for a married man." There was a teasing glint in his eye.

The anti-hero/morally-grey-villain smirked and leaned in. "You shouldn't have married me then." He placed quick a kiss on his husbands lips before heading for the door of their secret lair. "Gotta run darling, I've a scumbag-politician's speech to ruin."

"Make sure you're home before dinner, honey, or I'll feed yours to the squid!" came Logan's answering call and Remus cackled into the sun.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have allowed Logan to go feral and honestly it was quite cathartic to write. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
